handsome master oh sehun
by yehetohorat94
Summary: " Kim Jongin, pemuda lugu yang diculik seseorang dan terjebak di sebuah mansion mewah milik lelaki tampan, Jongin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan hanya menikmati semua yang diberikannya termasuk… sentuhan di ranjang"
Handsome Master ,Oh Sehun

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Genre : romance, fluff/?, shounen-ai,comedy

Rating : M (NC-18)

" _Kim Jongin, pemuda lugu yang diculik seseorang dan terjebak di sebuah mansion mewah milik lelaki tampan, Jongin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan hanya menikmati semua yang diberikannya termasuk… sentuhan di ranjang"_

Warning! Lemon inside, typo , yaoi,! Master!hun. innocent! Jong. Bahasa ancur, bahasa vulgar, alur nya kecepetan. Oneshoot !

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan sosok tampan yang sedang duduk bersilang dada di depan gadis cantik yang memakai pakaian _maid_ yang seksi. Oh Sehun, pengusaha muda –super- kaya raya, keturunan terakhir dari keluarga Oh yang sangat populer karena kekayaan yang di miliki keluarga Oh. Sehun juga seorang _gay_ yang cukup terkenal di negri gingseng karena ia sangat tampan dan juga sangat kaya. Dengan wajah datarnya, ia melirik _maid_ nya yang bernama Kang Hyemi.

"a-anda memanggil saya tuan muda?"

"ya"

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke depan kaca besar di ruang kerjanya. Menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di kaca bening itu.

"apa _dia_ sudah datang?"

Seakan mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Tuan nya, Hyemi tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan.

" _dia_ sudah diantar tuan, sekarang _dia_ ada di lantai 4 kamar tamu tuan"

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan kembali mendudukkan tubuh tegapnya di kursi.

"baiklah, siapkan sebuah _bathrobe_ di kamarku"

Gadis cantik itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari ruang kerja tuannya. Sehun menatap lurus kedepan dan tertawa pelan. Ia mengangkat tubuh tegapnya untuk berdiri dan membawa nya menuju lift di _mansion_ megahnya. Ia menekan tombol 4 dan pintu lift tertutup membawa Sehun menuju lantai 4 _mansion_ nya. Suara bel lift berdenting menandakan dirinya sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Sehun berjalan lurus di sebuah lorong dan berhenti di depan pintu berwarna coklat. Ia memasukkan _password_ kamarnya dan masuk ke kamar mewah miliknya. Di atas ranjang king sizenya sudah tersedia sebuah _bathrobe_ putih. Ia melepas semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuh atletisnya, termasuk _underware_ nya dan hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_ dan sepasang sandal khusus untuk dipakai di dalam rumah. Ia juga menyisir kembali rambut yang semula ditata rapi dengan poni di keataskan, sekarang helaian abu itu jatuh menutupi sebagian matanya. Menambah kesan seksi pada dirinya. Setelah selesai membenahi diri, Sehun beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah ke kanan dari kamarnya dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu putih. Ia membuka knop pintu dan masuk kedalamnya. Suara isak tangis terdengar samar samar di dalam kamar luas bernuansa merah maroon. Ahh Sehun ingat kejadian kemarin..

 _Flashback , yesterday, 22.36PM_

Mobil sport _Lamborghini_ berwarna merah itu mendadak terhenti saat lampu lalu lintas di depanya berganti menjadi warna merah. Sehun memukul stir nya sedikit keras. Ia membenturkan kepalanya pada bantal kursi mobilnya.

'lampu merah sialan'

Ia bergumam pelan mengutuk lampu merah yang tak kunjung berubah menjadi hijau. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya pada halte bus di sebelahnya. Tanpa sengaja, manik _eagle_ nya mengangkap sosok pria manis sedang terduduk gelisah di bangku halte. Tanpa Sehun sadari, ia tersenyum tipis saat namja itu mengacak rambutnya seperti orang frustasi. Entah apa yang dilakukan namja itu, tapi Sehun terpana melihatnya. Ia terus memandangi setiap gerak gerik namja itu. Sehun sepertinya terjerat dalam pesona namja manis yang masih setia diam di halte bus, padahal hari sudah larut dan udara semakin dingin. Namja itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri merasakan dinginnya malam yang menusuk raganya. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dan berpura pura focus pada jalanan yang sedikit ramai saat namja manis itu tidak sengaja meliriknya. Sudah 1 menit berlalu dan lampu lalu lintas masih tetap dengan warna merah. Apa sistem lampunya yang rusak? Pikir Sehun begitu.

Sehun kembali menatap namja manis di halte tadi. Sepertinya, Sehun punya candu baru sekarang. Dan juga Sehun ingin memiliki candu itu. Sehun menyeringai lebar dan mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya dan menelepon seseorang.

' _ah Chanyeol hyung!'_

' _bisakah kau "_ menculik _" seseorang sekarang?'_

' _bagus, aku membutuhkanmu. Aku di perempatan jalan Daegu, aku sedang terjebak lampu merah, datanglah cepat, kau tahu kan mobilku? Disamping mobilku ada halte bus. Nah jika kau lihat ada seorang lelaki yang memakai jaket tebal berwarna hitam, celana berwarna biru donker,dan sepatu coklat. Ikuti dia kemanapun. Saat suasana sudah memungkinkan, bawa dia sejauh mungkin. Ah besok kau antar ke rumahku, bisa?'_

' _ah kau memang baik, soal bayaran, antarkan dulu saja, nanti aku transfer ke rekeningmu'_

' _tapi ingat jangan apa apakan dia. Jika kau apa apakan dia aku tak akan mentransfer uangnya'_

' _oh ya cari tahu juga identitasnya'_

' _baiklah, cepat. Lampu hijau sepertinya akan menyala'_

Sehun mematikan teleponnya dan memasukan _smartphone_ nya ke dalam tas. Sehun tersenyum puas menatap namja manis tadi. Keinginannya akan terwujud dalam 24 jam kedepan. Sehun menatap kaca yang menggantung di atap mobilnya. 'apapun yang aku inginkan, aku harus mendapatkannya, dengan cara apapun!'

'mobil Chanyeol sudah datang'

Tepat saat Sehun melihat mobil sport hitam di belakangnya, lampu hijau menyala. Segera ia menancapkan gas mobilnya dan melesat pulang menuju _mansion_ nya. Membiarkan Chanyeol mengerjakan pekerjaannya seorang diri

 **Jongin pov**

Aissh.. bus tak kunjung datang. Sudah berjam jam aku menunggu di sini dan tidak ada satupun bus yang lewat. Hari sudah semakin larut dan aku mulai tidak tahan dengan udara dingin yang sangat menusuk ini. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri menahan dingin nya malam ini. Walaupun aku sudah memakai jaket tebal, tapi tetap saja udara dingin dengan seenak jidatnya masuk melalui celah celah jaket ku. Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Masa bodoh dengan udara dingin, aku jalan kaki saja malam ini. Aku ingin cepat pulang ke apartemenku yang hangat dan bergelung di atas kasur. Aku menunggu sampai lampu lalu lintas berubah merah dan menyebrangi jalanan. Jalanan sekitar terlihat sepi, aku jadi sedikit takut. Entahlah, tapi aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku. Aku sedikit mempercepat langkahku. Saat belokan terakhir menuju apartemenku, ada yang membekapku dengan sapu tangan kecil. Seketika, duniaku menghitam dan aku tidak tahu apa apa setelah itu.

Saat aku terbangun, aku berada di kamar. Bukan, bukan kamarku. Kamar bernuansa merah maroon yang sangat asing bagiku. Dimana aku sebenarnya?. Arrghh… aku tidak ingat aku dimana. Terakhir kali aku ingat aku di bekap oleh seseorang. Apa itu berarti aku di culik? Astaga, apa asalahku bisa sampai diculik begini? Aku mendudukkan diriku pada _board_ ranjang. Aku menatap sekeliling kamar yang sangat luas ini, kamarnya memang luas tapi hanya ada sedikit barang. Itu membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Sebenarnya aku ini dimana? .

'hiks'

Aku menangis karena aku tahu aku diculik seseorang. Dan aku tidak tahu itu siapa. Aku membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh penculik itu padaku. Membayangkannya saja sudah mengerikan. Pasti aku akan di siksa sampai aku terkujur lemah di kamar ini. Membayangkan semua itu terjadi, aku menangis semakin kencang. Kututup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku semakin ketakutan saat kudengar suara decit pintu terbuka, argghh pasti itu penculiknya. Suara kaki melangkah terdengar jelas mendekatiku. Kutundukkan wajahku yang tertutup oleh tangan dan bersembunyi diantara kedua lututku. Suara berat itu semakin membuatku ketakutan setengah mati. Tuhann.. tolong aku, aku tidak ingin mati sekarang!

"Jongin?"

 **Sehun pov**

Suara isakan semakin terdengar saat aku mendekati ranjang putih di kamar ini.

"Jongin?"

"ja-jangan mendekat!"

Namja itu berteriak padaku sembari terisak. Aku jadi merasa bersalah sekarang.

"jangan takut Jongin"

"si-siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Aku menghela nafas berat dan tersenyum padanya yang masih menunduk tak mau menampakkan wajahnya.

"aku.. Oh Sehun"

 _F_ lashback

' _yak Oh Sehun! Aku di depan rumahmu bodoh!'_

'ne, aku ke sana'

Aku turun dari ruang kerjaku ke lantai dasar untuk menemui Chanyeol. Saat sampai ke lantai dasar, dengan senyum bodohnya Chanyeol duduk di sofa coklat rumahku. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"ada apa eo?"

"kau tidak ingat? Ingatan mu sangat pendek Sehun"

Aku langsung _sweatdrop_ dan memandang wajah bodoh Park Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamku.

"ye ye…kau sudah mendapatkannya kan?"

"tentu sudah"

Aku menyeringan tipis dan menyilangkan kedua tanganku di dada.

"bisa kau bawa ke sini sore ini?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan memberi isyarat 'meminta uang'

"kirimkan dulu, baru akan ku transferkan"

Aku tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Chanyeol.

"ah, ini. Isi dokumen ini adalah identitas,riwayat hidup, dan masih banyak lagi, kau bisa membacanya"

Chanyeol menyerahkan map berwarna merah padaku. Aku membuka asal setiap halaman di dokumen itu. Aku tersenyum puas. Pekerjaan Chanyeol memang selalu memuaskan.

"terima kasih atas semuanya Park Chanyeol. Akan ku tambah bayaranmu"

Chanyeol tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Ia beranjak dan menepuk pundakku .

"terima kasih sobat"

Ia lalu membalikkan badan besarnya dan beranjak pergi dari _mansion_ ku. Saat Chanyeol sudah keluar, aku membaca satu persatu dokumen itu dengan hati hati. Aku tersenyum melihat foto kelulusan SMA nya, ia terlihat sangat lugu untuk orang seumur dia.

' _nama: Kim Jong In'_

' _panggilan: Jongin, Jong, Kai,hitam'_

' _tanggal lahir: 14 Januari 1994'_

' _umur: 21 tahun'_

' _kelahiran : Korea Selatan'_

' _ibu dan ayah Jongin tinggal di Busan'_

' _Jongin bersekolah di School of Performing Art dan lulus pada tahun 2013'_

' _Jongin punya 3 anjing, yaitu Monggu,Jjanggu, dan Jjangah'_

' _hobinya adalah menari'_

' _Jongin belum pernah berpacaran'_

Aku tertawa membaca yang terakhir. Masa iya dia belum pernah berpacaran? Itu konyol. Aku membuka lembaran selanjutnya, terdapat foto foto nya dari saat masih kecil hingga sekarang. Dia sangat manis. Bisa bisa aku diabetes terus menerus melihat fotonya. Aku tidak sabar menunggu sore datang

 **Author pov**

"aku… Oh Sehun"

Sehun mengelus surai kecoklatan Jongin dengan lembut. Sedangkan Jongin masih terisak dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua telapak tangannya.

"uljima… jangan takut padaku"

Sehun mengerti jikalau Jongin takut padanya. Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Jongin dan membukanya agar ia bisa melihat wajah Jongin. Saat kedua tangan Jongin berhasil ia lepas, ia memegang dengan lembut dagu Jongin agar ia bisa lebih jelas menatap wajah manisnya. Lelehan air mata menghiasi kedua pipi _chubby_ Jongin. Sehun menghapus jejak jejak air mata itu dengan kedua tangannya yang menangkup pipi Jongin.

"sempurna"

Sehun tersenyum lembut menatap kedua manik kecoklatan Jongin. Jongin terlihat begitu indah dalam jarak yang sangat dekat seperti ini. Sehun membawa tubuh kurus Jongin kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Jongin masih berontak dalam pelukan Sehun. Sehun hanya diam saja dan mendekapnya lebih erat.

"Jongin…kau tau?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan dan masih berontak. Sehun tersenyum tipis dan mengelus pelan punggung Jongin.

"aku tertarik padamu, sejak pertama aku melihatmu di halte bus Daegu. Jadi aku perintahkan salah satu temanku untuk menculikmu. Maafkan aku soal itu…."

"maaf jika aku menginginkanmu. Maaf jika aku mengambilmu dengan cara yang sangat tidak sopan. Maaf juga sudah membuatmu menangis seperti ini. Maaf Jongin.. maaf"

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya saat Jongin sudah tidak berontak dalam kungkungan tubuhnya. Sehun melepas pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu Jongin. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Sehun seperti melihat ketenangan dalam hidupnya saat menatap manik coklat Jongin yang sembab

"Jongin…"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya. Dahi mereka bertemu dan tak lama bibir mereka menyatu. Hanya ciuman biasa, tidak terburu buru. Sehun yang merasakan manisnya kedua bibir Jongin beralih melumat bibirnya, menghisapnya, dan menggigit pelan daging menggoda itu untuk meminta jalan masuk. Dengan perlahan, Jongin membuka mulutnya dan di sambut hangat oleh lidah Sehun. Sehun mengobrak abrik isi mulut jongin.

"unggh..mmphh.."

Jongin mendesah pelan saat lidah Sehun mengeksploitasi seluruh isi mulutnya. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher jenjang Sehun. Jemarinya memainkan rambut _grey_ Sehun sampai berantakan. Sehun menarik pelan bibirnya saat dirasakannya Jongin bergerak gerak gelisah kehabisan oksigen di paru parunya. Kepalanya ditundukkan untuk mencari oksigen dan tidak lama berselang dagunya kembali di tarik dan Sehun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Jongin yang sebenarnya tidak siap akan ciuman tadi meremas tengkuk Sehun pelan. Itu membuat Sehun lebih memperdalam ciumannya.

"engghh…mmmpptthh"

Jongin menepuk nepuk punggung Sehun saat oksigen dalam paru parunya sudah benar benar habis. Dengan berat hati, Sehun melepaskan pangutan manis itu . Nafas mereka memburu, membiarkan oksigen memenuhi rongga paru parunya yang kosong. Sehun menghapus savila yang mengalir di sudut bibir Jongin sembari tersenyum hangat. Jongin membalas tersenyum kecil, matanya menyipit membentuk sebuah lengkungan indah. Sehun terkekeh melihat Jongin tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya pada dirinya. Dengan perlahan, Sehun membaringkan Jongin di ranjang dan berguling ke sampingnya. Sehun mengusap pucuk kepala Jongin dengan sayang. Jongin menyembunyikan wajahnya di potongan leher Sehun dan menggesekkan kepalanya disana, membuat sang pemilik leher kegelian. Sehun merengkuh tubuh Jongin lalu mengecup puncak kepala Jongin.

"jangan pergi tinggalkan aku, ne?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan dalam rengkuhan Sehun dan menutup mata indahnya perlahan.

"selamat malam Jongin"

Sekali lagi, Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Jongin sebelum ia ikut terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Cahaya matahari masuk melewati gorden putih yang berterbangan oleh angin yang berhembus dari luar. Sepasang mata indah terbuka menyambut pagi paling indah dalam hidupnya. Sebenarnya Jongin sempat tidak ingat dia dimana sekarang ini, tapi saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok tampan yang sedang memeluknya, ingatannya kembali. Ia merona mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Sehun merebut ciuman pertamanya. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian semalam sebenarnya. Kedua manik coklatnya menatap wajah tampan orang yang memeluknya, 'bahkan Sehun lebih tampan saat tidur begini' gumam Jongin. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Sehun. Ujung telunjuknya menyentuh hidung lancip sehun dan memutar jarinya di situ.

"aku tahu aku tampan, Jongin"

Jongin sontak kaget, ia langsung menjauhkan jemarinya dari wajah Sehun. Wajahnya merona saat Sehun menyeringai kecil. Saat kedua mata Sehun terbuka, Jongin malah menundukkan kepalanya, enggan melihat sosok tampan yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

"jangan malu menatapku seperti itu sayang~"

DEG

Jantung Jongin derdegup saat Sehun memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang. Sehun mengelus dagu Jongin dan mengangkatnya, membuat kedua mata mereka bertemu dan semburat merah di pipi Jongin muncul. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan kedua belah bibirnya jengan bibir Jongin. Sehun kembali menyesap rasa manis yang masih terasa di bibir Jongin dan menghisapnya. Setelahnya ia melepas tautan bibirnya dan menatap hangat Jongin yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"selamat pagi sayang~"

Dengan suara beratnya, Sehun mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Jongin. Jongin berteriak dalam hati, 'ini gila! Aku terpesona pada orang mesum seperti Sehun! Ini benar benar gila' ucapnya dalam hati. Hati Jongin bergemuruh kencang saat Sehun mengelus rambut coklatnya. Sehun menatap Jongin dan tersenyum melihat rona merah dikedua pipi Jongin. Ia mengecup pipi _chubby_ itu berkali kali.

"kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku?"

Sehun terus mengecup kedua pipi Jongin. Jongin yang membatu hanya bisa memasang wajah 'Oh My Godness'. Jongin berteriak kecil saat Sehun menggigit pipi kirinya

"aww… appo"

"maaf, jadi kau benar benar tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku hm?"

Jongin dibuat kikuk olehnya, tampangnya yang tersenyum konyol terlihat sangat lucu

"a-ah.. selamat pagi S-Se..hun"

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum dan mengecup bibir plum milik Jongin.

"panggil aku Master"

Sehun mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh Jongin. Jongin menggesekkan rambutnya pada dada Sehun dan menyamankan tidurnya

"Master.. Sehun"  
"good boy"

Sehun berkali kali mengecup rambut Jongin yang sangat harum. Jongin melesakkan kepalanya ke potongan leher Sehun dan memejamkan matanya.

"Sehun… eh ano maksudku Master"

"mm.. ya?"

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup saat harus bertatap muka dengan Sehun.

"ano, apa aku bisa pulang?"

Sehun menggernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti

"kau sudah di rumah Jongin, kau mau pulang kemana eh?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya "maksudku pulang ke apartemenku"

"meh untuk apa? Kau tidak suka disini?"

Jongin menggeleng perlahan dengan wajah cemberut.

"eh tapi… sekarang aku tinggal disini?"

Sehun mengangguk mantap mengiyakan pertanyaan Jongin

"tentu saja sayang"

Jongin merona, apa? Ia tinggal disini? Bagaimana bisa?

"ngg .. apa tidak apa apa?"

Sehun mengacak rambut Jongin gemas

"tentu tidak Jongin"

"kalau begitu.. setidaknya biarkan aku kembali ke apartemenku dan mengemas barang barangku Master! Please…"

Jongin mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ nya. Melihatnya, Sehun tak kuasa menolak permintaannya. Akhirnya, Sehun menghembuskan nafas nya berat dan mengangguk.

"ye.. kau boleh pulang, tapi dengan syarat aku yang mengantarmu"

Mata jongin membinar senang. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat lalu memeluk Sehun dengan erat

"aahhh… gomaweo Masterr~"

Sehun tertawa pelan dan membalas pelukan Jongin.

"tapi, kau harus mandi dulu"

Jongin mengangguk cepat dan menyingkap selimut putih yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan turun dari ranjang. Ia diam sejenak di tepi ranjang.

"eung.. Master?"

"ne?"

"kamar mandinya dimana?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di _board_ ranjang dan menatap punggung Jongin. Tiba tiba, Sehun memeluk Jongin dari belakang. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Jongin.

"akan ku antar"

Tubuh Jongin menegang mendengar bisikan halus di telinganya. Suara berat itu sukses membuat Jongin gelisah. Dengan tiba tiba, Sehun menggendongnya _ala bridal style_ menjauh dari ranjang empuk tadi.

"lepaskan aku Master! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri"

Jongin mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dengan resiko ia akan jatuh ke lantai kayu. Sehun hanya tersenyum tidak mengindahkan teriakan Jongin. Sehun menendang pintu kamar mandi dengan keras karena ia tidak bisa menggunakan kedua tangannya. Setelah mereka berdua masuk, Sehun kembali menendang pintu kamar mandi agar tertutup. Pintu yang malang.

"andwee.. aku bisa mandi sendiri Sehun.."

Jongin terus saja meronta. Saat Sehun menurunkannya, ia merasa sedikit lega. Ia pikir, setelah ini Sehun akan membiarkannya mandi sendirian. Tapi itu semua salah, setelah menurunkan Jongin, Sehun malah langsung melepas celana jeans yang Jongin pakai. Jongin sontak kaget

"heey.. andwee.. aku bisa sendiri Master.."

"jangan menolak Mastermu Jongin~"

Wajah Jongin merah padam dan tiba tiba berhenti berontak. Sehun tersenyum menang, ia melanjutkan kegiatannya membuka pakaian Jongin. Saat Sehun ingin membuka kain terakhir yang menutupi bagian pribadinya, Jongin menggeleng dan menutupi bagian bawahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sehun memutar bola matanya sebal

"ayolah Jong, kau tidak ingin celana dalammu basah kan? Tidak usah malu padaku, ayo~"

Jongin tetap menggeleng dan membelakangi Sehun. Sehun menghela nafas panjang, keras kepala sekali Jongin ini. Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin dan memeluknya dari belakang. Jongin membalikkan badannya dan menatap mata elang milik Sehun.

"apa kau juga ikut mandi?"

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya tinggi. Ia tersenyum mesum

"tentu saja, menghemat waktu"

Rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Jongin. Ia tertunduk malu saat Sehun ber _smirk_ ria menatap dirinya yang setengah telanjang

"ja-jangan tersenyum seperti itu, aku malu"

Sehun mendekap Jongin erat. Sungguh, ia gemas dengan kelakuannya. Sungguh polos dan juga manis

"sebaiknya, kita cepat mandi, hari semakin siang Jongin"

Jongin mengangguk dan melepaskan dekapan Sehun. Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia gugup melihat sehun membuka _bathrobe_ di depan matanya

"eungg.. apa harus aku membuka dalamanku?"

"jika tidak mau membukanya sendiri, aku bisa membantumu kok"

Sehun berbalik dan menarik celana dalam Jongin. Dalam satu tarikan, celana dalam itu tanggal dari tubuh Jongin. Jongin berteriak dan menutupi bagian selatannya dengan tangan. Sedangkan Sehun? Ia takjub melhat apa yang ada di depannya.

"kau indah Jongin, jangan halangi aku melihat pemandangan itu"

Sehun mencoba membuka tangan Jongin dan berhasil. Sehun terperangah melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya. Ia berdiri dan menatap Jongin dari atas sampai ke bawah. Benar benar sempurna! benak Sehun. Tidak disadari, sesuatu yang menggantung di bagian bawah tubuh Sehun mulai bangun. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak jangan sekarang!

"ah sebaiknya aku menyiapkan airnya!"

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyalakan keran yang ada di _bathtube_. Ia juga menuangkan sabun khusus pada _bathtube_ yang masih terisi setengah. Membiarkan busa itu naik dengan sendirinya. Setelah hampir penuh, Sehun mematikan keran air. Ia mendekati Jongin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya, menyatukan dahi mereka dan Sehun berbisik

" _lingkarkan kedua kaki indahmu di pinggangku sayang~"_

Tangan nakal Sehun menggeryangi bagian belakang Jongin. Ia meremas kedua belah _butt_ kenyal itu sampai sang pemilik mengeluarkan erangan. Entah dorongan dari mana, Jongin dengan patuh menaikkan satu kakinya pada pinggang Sehun. Sehun membantu menaikkan satu kakinya lagi. Saat kedua kakinya sudah melingkar sempurna di pinggang Sehun, ia membawa Jongin memasukki _bathtube_ dengan kedua tangan masih setia di kedua bokong Jongin. Sehun menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jongin saat genangan air sudah menggenangi sebagian tubuh mereka. Jongin dengan senang hati membalas ciuman manis itu dengan membukakan pintu masuk untuk sehun menjelajahi isi mulutnya. Sehun melesakkan lidahnya dan menjajah isi mulut Jongin. Jemari Sehun terkadang menggoda pintu _hole_ Jongin dan membuatnya mendesah tertahan.

Sehun terus menghisap bibir _plum_ Jongin hingga bibirnya membengkak. Saat terasa oksigen di paru paru menipis, dengan terpaksa mereka mengakhiri ciuman manis itu dengan benang savila yang memisahkan mereka. Sehun membuka mata, sungguh Sehun tak kuasa melihatnya. Wajah Jongin yang menatapnya sayu dalam keadaan masih telanjang membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Tapi Sehun masih berusaha menahan gejolak yang timbul pada tubuhnya, belum saatnya!

Sehun menggapai shampo yang ada di bagian kiri _bathtube_ nya. Ia menuangkan shampo Itu ke rambut coklat Jongin. Ia mengusap pelan shampo itu hingga berbusa dan memijat kepala Jongin. Ia tidak akan membiarkan busa itu masuk ke bagian mata Jongin, jadi ia menampung busa yang jatuh dari rambutnya. Setelah selesai, ia mengguyur rambut Jongin dengan air yang ia tampung di kedua tangannya.

Setelahnya, ia menggapai sabun cair dan menuangkannya ke tubuh polos Jongin. Ia mengusap tubuh Jongin dengan sabun beraroma strawberry. Jongin sendiri merasa nyaman mendapat sentuhan jemari Sehun yang menari nari di atas kulitnya. Tubuh Jongin seketika menengang saat sehun memberikan pijatan lembut pada bagian sekitar dadanya. Dapat Ia rasakan, jemari itu menggoda nipplenya

"ngghh… master~"

Sehun tersenyum puas mendengar desahan lembut dari bibir Jongin. Ia melanjutkan kegiatan menyabuni Jongin. Kini ia bergerak ke bagian perut dimana ABS samar itu terbentuk. Ia menekan nekan kotak kotak samar itu berkali kali sambil terkekeh. Raut muka Jongin berubah menjadi cemberut. Ia mengerang kegelian atas tindakan Sehun

"nah, Jongin angkat kakimu"

"u-untuk apa..?"

"tentu untuk membersihkan kakimu, sudah cepat angkat!"

Dengan ragu, Jongin mengangkat kedua kakinya. Sehun dengan sigap menarik kedua kaki itu dan menaruhnya di bahunya dan kembali melanjutkan acara sabun menyabunnya. Jongin yang di perlakukan seperti ini merona.

"uhh.. kaki ku pegal, apa sudah selesai?"

"hhh.. turunkan kakimu"

Jongin mengucap syukur saat kakinya diturunkan dari bahu Sehun. Sehun menampung air dalam kedua tangannya dan mengguyur badannya sampai semua busa hilang.

"kau sudah bersih"

"eo, kau akan mandi kan Master?"

Jongin kembali melingkarkan kedua kaki nya di pinggang Sehun. sehun tersenyum kecil

"aku bisa mandi nanti"

"andwe, kau harus mandi, kau bau"

Jongin terkekeh kecil. Sehun melihat nya tersenyum iblis

"kau mau memandikanku?"

Jongin mengangguk semangat "tentu saja"

Jongin meraih shampo yang tadi digunakan Sehun dan menuangkannya pada rambut _grey_ Sehun, memijat nya perlahan dan membuat Sehun memejamkan mata menikmati pijatan lembut Jongin. Setelahnya, Jongin membersihkan semua busa yang ada di rambut Sehun.

Saat semua busa telah hilang, tangannya menggapai sabun cair dan melakukan apa yang dilakukan Sehun kepadanya tadi. Jongin ragu untuk membersihkan kaki Sehun. Tapi apa boleh buat. Ia mengarahkan tangannya pada kedua kaki jenjang Sehun.

Tanpa sengaja, kedua mata Jongin menangkap benda besar dan panjang yang ada di selangkangan Sehun. 'Yaampun, besar sekali' batin Jongin. Ia menutup matanya dan melanjutkan menyabuni kaki Sehun. Jujur, baru kali ini Jongin melihat penis sebesar itu. Wajah Jongin memerah memikirkannya.

"kau kenapa Jongin?"

Jongin gelagapan saat Sehun memanggilnya

"ngg.. an- ano, aku ingin Tanya"

"Tanya apa?"

Jongin ragu menanyakannya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk

"ng, kenapa punyamu besar sekali?"

"maksudmu?"

Jongin mendesah kesal, kenapa ia tak mengerti maksudku? Batin Jongin

"aku tidak sengaja melihat penismu. Dan kenapa itu besar sekali?"

Yaampun, dia ini polos sekali. Sampai berani menanyakan hal memalukan seperti itu. Sehun mengeluarkan _smirk_ mengerikannya

"ah, kau sudah melihatnya? Aku tahu kau pasti akan suka padanya"

"soal kenapa itu bisa besar, aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa jadi sebesar ini kkk~"

' _kau pasti akan suka padanya'_ Jongin memerah mengingat kalimat yang di lontarkan Sehun tadi.

"ah, sudah berapa lama kita di kamar mandi? Ayo keluar"

Sehun menarik penyumbat air pada _bathtube_ agar airnya tersedot habis. Lalu ia mengambil handuk putih yang ada di samping nya dan melilitkannya pada pinggang Jongin dan membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi.

 **-Handsome Master, Oh Sehun-**

Mobil sport Lamborghini merah itu melesat dengan cepat di jalanan Daegu yang sepi. Siang ini, mereka pergi ke apartemen milik Jongin.

"dimana apartemenmu?"

"ng.. satu belokan lagi sampai kok"

Jongin menunjuk arah kanan dan Sehun langsung membelokkan mobilnya ke sana. Beberapa meter kemudian mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka. Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di basement. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Jongin. Ia mengulurkan tangannya menyambut Jongin dan diterima dengan senang hati. Mereka berjalan bergandengan menuju lobby apartemen Jongin. Saat sampai lobby, semua pegawai yang ada di sana menunduk member salam hormat

"ada apa?"

"kau harus tahu, apartemen ini milikku"

"eh? Milikmu?"

Sehun tersenyum dan menyeret Jongin ke lift

"ya, ah lantai berapa kau tinggal?"

"li…lima"

Sehun menekan tombol 5 dan lift tertutup mengantar mereka ke lantai 5. Pintu lift terbuka dan mereka langsung keluar dari dalam lift.

"kau bawa kuncinya kan?"

"tentu saja"

Kali ini Jongin yang menyeret tangan Sehun. mereka berhenti di depan pintu bertuliskan '525'. Jongin memasukkan kunci dan memutarnya. Lalu ia memasukkan password kamarnya.

"cha, ayo masuk"

Saat mereka beruda masuk, pintu otomatis tertutup dengan sendirinya.

"besar juga apartemenmu Jong"

"ya ini pemberian ibuku sebelum mereka pindah ke Busan"

Sehun memangut mangut mengerti. Ia duduk di sofa ruang tengah sedangkan Jongin berlari ke dapur

"Master, kau mau minum apa?"

"kalau bisa darahmu Jongin, haha.. terserah kau saja"

Dengan wajah kesal, Jongin kembali dengan 2 gelas sirup coklat di nampan yang ia bawa. Ia meletakkan kedua _mug_ itu di meja

"minumlah"

Sehun mengangguk dan mengmbil _mug_ itu. Ia menyeruput cairan manis itu dan menelannya

"aku yakin, darahmu akan lebih manis dari sirup coklat ini Jong"

"memangnya kau vampire?"

"ya,aku akan berubah menjadi vampire jika aku mau"

"jangan bercanda"

Sehun tertawa keras melihat raut wajah Jongin. Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya. Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya gemas dan mengecup bibir Jongin

"yak, kenapa tiba tiba mengucupku eo?"

"kau menggemaskan"

Jongin tersenyum simpul menanggapi Sehun. Jongin meletakkan _mug_ nya di meja dan meregangkan badannya.

"aaahkk.. belakangan ini punggungku terasa pegal"

"kau ingin aku pijat?"

Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun dan menegakkan duduknya

"jika boleh, tentu saja"

Jongin berbalik memunggungi Jongin

"bagian mana yang sakit?"

"ehm, sekitar bahuku"

Kedua tangan besar Sehun memijat pelan kedua bahu Jongin.

"maaf jika merepotkanmu Master"

Sehun tersenyum "ah tidak apa, toh aku sendiri yang ingin memijat mu"

"terima kasih"

Sehun kembali tersenyum hangat pada Jongin

"apa masih terasa pegal?"

"eum sedikit"

Sehun melanjutkan memijati pundak Jongin. Sehun sempat tergiur melihat tengkuk belakang Jongin. Ingin rasanya mengecup, menggigit, dan menciptakan tanda di tengkuk mulus itu. Lagi lagi, Sehun menggeleng.

"cukup Sehun"

Sehun mengangguk dan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pundak Jongin

"aku akan ganti baju sebentar"

Jongin beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap punggungnya.

 **Sehun Pov**

Aku membenturkan punggungku ke kepala sandaran yang empuk. Lama sekali dia ganti baju. Apa aku susul saja? Lagi pula aku bosan disini. Aku menengok ke kiri dan kanan ku. Benar benar sepi. Aku bangkit dan berkeliiling mencari kamar Jongin.

"apa yang ini?"

Aku berhenti di depan pintu putih yang sedikit terbuka. Aku sedikit mengintip di sela pintu yang terbuka. Kedua bola mataku nyaris loncat dari tempatnya karena melihat apa yang ada di depanku. Jongin yang sedang memakai kemejanya dan tidak memakai celana! Bahkan, saat kemejanya terangkat, bokongnya terlihat!

Sesuatu yang berada di selangkanganku bangun. Argghh… aku tidak bisa menahannya sekarang. Aku membuka pintu itu perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Berjalan mendekatinya dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya yang tertutup kemeja yang terlihat kebesaran itu. Membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kanannya

"kenapa kau lama sekali sayang?"

Jongin terlihat kaget saat aku memeluk pinggangnya tiba tiba

"ng, maafkan aku, tadi aku membereskan barangku dulu master"

Aku mendekatkan wajahku di tengkuk belakangnya. Menyesap aroma strawberry yang sangat kental di indra penciumanku. Aku mengecupnya perlahan, mengulumnya, menggigit, dan menjilat kulit tan yang terasa sangat manis sampai tercipta sebuah tanda berwarna merah keunguan yang sangat mencolok. Jongin melenguh keras saat aku melepas bibirku dari lehernya. Setelahnya, Jongin menggeliat tak nyaman saat aku menghembuskan nafas di lehernya

"ngh.. lepaskan master.. aku ingin pakai celana"

"biar saja kau begini, kau seksi"

Aku mengelus paha mulusnya. Tanganku merambat naik menuju selangkangannya, mencari benda panjang yang ada di tengah selangkangannya. Setelah menemukan benda itu, aku mengelusnya sehingga timbul suara erangan seksi dari mulut Jongin

"kau tahu Jongin? Kau membuatku tidak tahan untuk segera menerkam dirimu sekarang"

Aku meremas kejantanan Jongin dengan keras. Desahan yang makin nyaring menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan saat aku menggerakkan tanganku di kejantanan Jongin. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah kenikmatan dari Jongin yang memantul di kaca besar di depannya. Wajahnya sangat menggairahkan, aku merasa celanaku menyepit. Desahan merdu Jongin menjadi penyemangat untuk melanjutkan kegiatanku. Aku semakin membercepat ritme kocokanku pada kejantanannya.

"ngahh…ah.. Se-Sehun…ada yangh.. arrght.. mau keluarhh.."

Jongin melingkatkan kedua tangannya di leherku. Aku memegang dagunya dengan tangan kiriku sehingga ia menoleh. Saat menoleh, langsung ku sambar kedua belah bibir menggodanya yang sedari tadi terus menerus mendesahkan namaku.

Kurasakan kejantanan di genggamanku mulai berkedut kencang, aku semakin mempercepat kocokkanku. Jongin memutuskan paksa ciuman dan benang savila memisahkannya. Jongin terus mendesah dengan kencang

"ahh.. Sehun!"

Cairan putih itu keluar mengotori tangan kananku dan kemeja putihnya. Aku menjilat sebagian cairan yang ada di tanganku dengan seduktif dan sebagian lagi ku oleskan pada wajah Jongin. Aku menjilat cairan yang ada di wajahnya lalu berbisik

" _let's play, Jongin~"_

 **Author Pov**

"anghh.. nyaa..Sehun.."

Tubuh mungil Jongin terhentak hentak hebat akibat Sehun menggenjotnya dengan cepat. Sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu penis Sehun bersarang di dalam _hole_ Jongin. Ternyata Sehun benar benar melakukannya pada Jongin.

Sehun mengerang kenikmatan saat penisnya di jepit oleh dinding rectum Jongin. Ia mendongkakkan kepalanya sembari mendesah menikmati pijatan di penisnya

Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin. Ia kembali meraup bibir ranum Jongin yang sedari tadi tidak bisa berhenti mendesah. Melumat daging tak bertulang yang terasa manis di indra pengecapnya dan tidak mengurangi tempo sodokannya pada _hole_ nikmat Jongin. Jongin mendesah tertahan dalam ciuman panasnya.

"hhnggg… mmpphh.. ah..sshh"

Tangan Jongin melingkar di leher kokoh Sehun kemudian merambat naik ke rambut _grey_ halus milik sehun dan meremasnya. Menghantarkan rasa nikmat yang kentara di seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan tangan kanan Sehun yang meremas kejantanannya, tangan kirinya di antara nipplenya, dan penis besar milik Sehun yang memanjakan hole dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

Tubuh Jongin meremang merasakan semua kenikamatan yang di dapat tubuhnya. Kedua kaki jenjangnya melingkar indah di pinggul Sehun agar mempermudah Sehun menggenjotnya. Sehun melepas ciuman panasnya hanya untuk mendengar desahan merdu yang mengalun dari bibir sexy Jongin.

Saat Sehun menghentakkan penisnya semakin dalam pada _hole_ Jongin, dan tepat mengenai sebuah daging yang membuat namja di bawahnya mendesah keras meneriaki namanya

"Ahh.. Sehuun.. yaahh disituhh.. lagiih~"

Sehun berhasil menyentuh dengan tepat prostat Jongin.

"aku menyentuh prostat mu eh? Apa itu nikmat?"

Sehun menghentakkan kembali penisnya dan menyentuh prostat Jongin dengan keras

"ngaaahhh… Masterr ..nikmathh~"

" _say it_ Jongin"

Dengan sengaja, Sehun menghentakkan penisnya asal agar meleset dari prostatnya

"nghh.. Sehun!"

"lagi Jongin"

Ia menghentakkanpenisnya tetapi tidak mengenai prostat Jongin

"Master Sehun ! touch it"

"teriakkan namaku lebih kencang, aku akan menyentuhnya kembali"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke potongan leher Jongin yang sebagian besar sudah tertutupi oleh _hickey_ karya Oh Sehun. menghembuskan nafasnya di potongan leher mulus itu kemudian mengecupnya

"Master Oh Sehunhh ! pleaseehh~"

"okay, _slut"_

Sehun menghantamkan penisnya lebih dalam pada _hole_ Jongin dan kali ini menghantam keras prostat namja di bawahnya

"AHHH… goodhh.. again Sehunn.. _fuck me hard~_ "

Tanpa di suruh pun Sehun menghentakkan penisnya lebih cepat seiring dengan kontraksi lubang Jongin yang semakin menjepitnya. Tangan kanannya yang mengocok penis Jongin merasakan penis itu berkedut. Precum keluar dengan derasnya karena lonjakan kenikmatan yang di terima Jongin.

"ah..ah.. Sehun… keluarrh~"

"tahan sebentar sayang.. nggh"

Sehun menutup lubang pada penis Jongin, membuat sang pemilik mengerang kesakitan karena orgasmenya tertunda. Jongin mengeratkan otot rektumnya hingga membuat sehun mendesah nikmat

"aangghh… nakal sekali dirimu sayang~"

"eung..ce-cepathh"

Sehun mempercepat sodokannya.

"ah..Sehun.. datangghh.."

"bersama sayang nggh"

Keduanya mendesah nikmat menikmati orgasme yang hebat. Setelah semua cairan yang dikeluarkan Sehun berhenti menetes, ia melepas penisnya dari _hole_ sempit Jongin kemudian berguling ke samping tubuh Jongin. Sehun mengelus rambut Jongin yang basah karena keringat dengan sayang. Jongin membalas dengan senyuman dan memeluk tubuh tegap Sehun

"terima kasih Jongin"

Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Jongin. Ia mendekap tubuh Jongin saat mendengar dengkuran halus. Jongin tampaknya sangat lelah dengan permainan mereka, buktinya ia langsung tertidur dalam dekapan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan mencoba untuk menutup matanya

Sehun mengerjapkan mata elangnya karena cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk melelalui celah jendela kamar. Ia ingat, ia masih di kamar Jongin karena aktivitas semalam. Sehun sadar, ia tidak memeluk Jongin sekarang _. Kemana dia?_ Batin Sehun. Sehun turundari ranjang dan mengambil boxernya kemudian memakainya. Ia keluar dari kamar Jongi dan mencari kemana Jonginnya pergi. Kemudian samar samar hidung tajamnya mencium aroma roti panggang yang berasal dari dapur. Ia mengikuti aroma lezat itu kemudian ia menemukan Jonginnya sedang memasak. Tubuh Jongin hanya terbalut kemeja putih yang tembus pandang dan tidak memakai celana. Sehun mendekat, lalu memeluknya dari belakang dengan mesra lalu berbisik

"kau sudah seperti istriku saja Jongin"

"a-ah.. master, ano.. ini sudah tugasku"

Sehun terkekeh pelan dan mengecupi tengkuk Jongin yang bertabur _kissmark_ nya.

"kau nampak seksi dengan semua _kissmark_ yang aku buat"

Jongin menggeliat tidak nyaman saat Sehun terus mengecupi tengkuknya.

"nggh.. master.. biarkan aku selesaikan masakanku"

"hh.. baiklah"

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan duduk di meja makan sembari memangku dagu

"ah, kau bisa mandi dulu, kamar mandinya ada di samping kamarku"

"mandi bersama?"

Sehun menyeringai dan dibalas senyum manis dari Jongin

"tidak, tadi aku sudah mandi, cepatlah, kau bau master"

"aku suka bau spermamu Jongin"

"sudah cepat"

Sehun tertawa dan keluar dari dapur kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi, Sehun langsung pergi ke dapur, tidak peduli ia hanya memakai _bathrobe_. Saat Sehun masuk dapur, ia disapa oleh senyum manis Jongin yang sedang terduduk menghadapnya di meja makan. Sehun membalas senyum menawan

"duduklah, aku sudah buat sarapannya"

"terima kasih istriku~"

Sehun duduk dihadapan Jongin sembari memasang wajah setannya

"aku bukan istrimu tuan Oh"

"kau akan jadi istriku kelak"

"aah.. sudahlah"

Sehun tertawa melihat rona wajah Jongin. Dimatanya, Jongin terlihat sangat manis dengan rona merah itu. Ia menatap sarapan spesialnya, hm roti panggang, telur mata sapi dan juga daging _bacon_. Menu yang sederhana. Sehun mengambil pisau dan garpunya, ia mulai membelah bagian tengah telur mata sapi itu. Ia sangat menyukai kuning telur. Perlahan, sarapan di masing masing piring sudah habis. Jongin meneguk susu vanilanya sampai habis dan menimbulkan bekas putih di atas bibirnya. Sehun terkekeh melihatnya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia meraup bibir tebal itu dan lidahnya membersihkan sisa sisa susu yang menempel di bibir Jongin. Saat dirasa sudah tidak ada susu yang menempel di bibir sexy Jongin, Sehun melepas bibirnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"ya yang tadi kuanggap _morning kiss_ "

Jongin masih berusaha mengontrol nafasnya dan juga mengontrol wajahnya yang mungkin terlihat bodoh. Jongin bangkit dan membawa kedua piring dan gelas yang sudah kosong ke tempat cuci piring lalu mencucinya. Sehun menatap liar punggung Jongin yang terbalut kemeja tipis yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh nya. Oh bahkan pantatnya yang kenyal itu sedikit terlihat. Mengingatkan Sehun pada kejadian semalam

' _damn, jangan tegang Sehun'_ batin Sehun yang berusaha menekan ereksinya.

"ah, sayang, apa bagian bawahmu sudah hilang sakitnya?"

"apa maksudmu master?"

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun

"apa _hole_ mu sudah tidak sakit eh?"

Sontak Jongin merona mendengar ucapan masternya itu. Ia masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan hanya terdiam di posisinya

"dan juga kenapa kau tidak pakai celana hari ini? Jangan membuat singa terbangun Jongin"

Sehun bersmirk ria melihat Jongin yang memasang tampang bingungnya.

"untuk pertanyaan pertama, ya rasanya masih sangat sakit, untuk yang ke dua… alasannya karena bagian bawahku masih sakit"

Akhirnya Jongin berani berbicara, walaupun ia berbicara sangat cepat. Sehun tersenyum lalu memberi gesture dengan jarinya, meminta Jongin untuk mendekat padanya. Jongin dengan patuh mendekat pada Sehun. Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah bundaran kecil dari saku _bathrobe_ nya. Jongin menggernyit bingung, benda apa itu? Batin Jongin

"menungging lah"

"ah.. apa?"

"kubilang, menungging"

Lengan Jongin bertumpu pada meja makan, ia menunggingkan badannya di hadapan Sehun, membuat _hole_ nya terlihat jelas di mata elang Sehun. Perlahan, jarinya mengusap hole kemerahan itu, terdengar ringisan kecil dari mulut Jongin

"sesakit itu kah? Apa aku terlalu kasar padamu semalam?"

"ahkk.. tidak, kau tidak kasar, hanya ukuranmu yang terlalu besar"

Sehun nyaris tertawa mendengar jawaban Jongin. Ia membuka tutup benda bundar tadi yang sebenarnya berisi salep untuk menyembuhkan luka yang tadi ia temukan di kotak p3k milik Jongin.

"pfft… benarkan? Atau lubangmu yang terlalu sempit untuk penisku, eh?"

"eh.. engh.. sudahlah"

Sehun tertawa menang, sangat seru menggoda Jongin seperti ini. Sehun mengoleskan salep itu dengan perlahan agar Jongin tidak merasakan sakit. Setelah selesai, ia sedikit meniup _hole_ Jongin.

"cha, sudah selesai"

"ah terima kasih master"

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbalik menghadap Sehun.

"sebaiknya kau pakai celana mu jika tidak ingin ku bobol lagi Jong-ahh"

Tiba tiba, Jongin duduk di pangkuan Sehun. Sehun menatap horor Jongin karena pantat kenyalnya bergesekan dengan ereksi Sehun.

"kalau boleh jujur, emm.. aku menyukai permainan kemarin loh"

"bisakah.. kita mengulanginya?"

Jongin menggesekkan pantatnya pada ereksi Sehun. Membuat sang empunya mengerang tertahan.

"kenapa kau engh.. jadi nakal begini eo?"

"semua karena mu Master~"

Jongin berbisik seduktif di telinga kanan Sehun. Tangan Jongin turun mengelus gundukan besar yang tertutupi _bathrobe_ putih yang dipakai Sehun

"ahhh… shit! Tanganmu nakal sekali sayang.."

Jongin tersenyum lalu membuka lilitan tali _bathrobe_ yang melilit di perut Sehun. Setelahnya, Jongin berdecak kagum melihat tubuh kekar masternya

"aku sudah menduga kau tidak memakai sehelai benang pun di dalam sini"

Jari Jongin bergerakmengelus dada bidang Sehun dan terus kebawah sampai ia merasakan kulit telapak nya menyentuh sesuatu yang besar. Mengelus benda itu sesekali meremasnya kuat

"Jonginhh…"

Kemudian, tangannya bergerak naik turun pada penis besar Sehun. Erangan kenikmatan terus keluar dari mulut kecil Sehun. Jongin turun dari pangkuan sehun dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan penis tegak sehun kemudian memasukkan setengah dari penis itu ke mulutnya. Tangan Sehun meremat rambut Jongin kemudian membantunya menaik turunkan kepalanya. Terkadang Jongin tersedak karena ujung penis Sehun menyentuh tenggorokannya, tetapi Sehun malah mengerang nikmat karena saat Jongin tersedak, menimbulkan getaran keras pada rongga mulutnya yang berdampak pada penis Sehun yang ikutan tergetar. Dengan tiba tiba, Sehun menarik wajah Jongin menjauh dari penisnya, dan dihadiahi sebuah tatapan tajam dan kecewa dari Jongin

"kau menghabiskan kesabaranku, kemari"

Jongin duduk kembali di pangkuan Sehun, tanpa sengaja penis mereka bergesekan, menimbulkan erangan kenikmatan dari mereka berdua. Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Jongin. Satu jarinya menggoda lubang Jongin

"bahkan aku bisa merasakan salep tadi di jariku, mereka belum sepenuhnya kering, kau tidak ingin berubah pikiran sebelum aku membobol habis lubang sempitmu ?"

Jongin menggeliat dalam rengkuhan Sehun, jari Sehun terus menggoda pintu lubang itu tanpa ada niat untuk memasukinya

"nggh.. masa bodoh.. masukkan Sehuun~"

"ya itu mau mu sayang"

Sehun mendorong dua jarinya pada hole Jongin.

"ngahh.. sakit Sehun.."

Perlahan Sehun menggerakkan kedua jarinya. Tak tega sebenarnya melihat Jongin meringis kesakitan seperti ini, apa boleh buat, Jongin yang memulainya

"yaa.. Oh Sehun!"

Sehun dengan sengaja melepas jarinya dan membuat erangan kecewa dari Jongin.

"aku akan masuk, bolehkah?"

Jongin menatap tajam masternya, lalu tersenyum miring

"sejak kapan kau permisi dulu padaku jika ingin memasukiku?"

"sejak tadi"

Jongin tertawa dan mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan masternya. Ia menggenggam ereksi besar Sehun lalu menaikkan pinggangnya sehingga holenya bersentuhan dengan _glans penis_ Sehun. Dengan perlahan ia menurunkan tubuhnya. Jongin meringis kesakitan saat bekas luka semalam bergesekan dengan penis Sehun dan menimbulkan rasa perih yang kentara. Sehun melihat wajah kesakitannya membantu Jongin menurunkan tubuhnya.

"aaarrgghhh… _appoyo_.."

Dengan tiba tiba Sehun menurunkan paksa pinggang Jongin. Cairan merah kental menetes dari _hole_ Jongin dan mengalir ke paha dalam Jongin. Dengan sigap, Sehun mencium bibir Jongin dan sebelah tangannya memanjakan kembali penis tegaknya. Jongin mendesah perlahan saat elusan di penisnya berubah menjadi kocokan nikmat yang membuatnya sedikit lupa aka rasa sakit yang menyerang bagian belakangnya. Jongin sedikit menggerakkan pinggulnya keatas dan kebawah. Sehun melepas ciumannya kemudian melilitkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Jongin, Sedikit meremas pinggang indah itu.

"nghh.. Sehun"

Gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan tidak teratur. Jongin mendesah nikmat saat sesuatu menyentuh benda kenyal yang biasa disebut prostat. Tubuhnya melengkung indah saat ujung penis Sehun berkali kali menyentuh bagian terdalamnya.

"nyaa..nikmathh..Sehunn.. ahh"

" _say my name, moan my name babe..."_

Sehun menaik turunkan pinggul Jongin berlawanan arah dengan tusukannya. Jongin semakin menggelinjang, tangannya mengocok penisnya sendiri

"ah.. ..Sehunn come.."

"sshh..keluarkan Jongin~"

Tempo naik turun nya bertambah cepat. Saat semuanya menjadi putih di mata Jongin, ia mengerang keras dan mengeluarkan cairan putih kental yang langsung mengenai perut Sehun.

Sehun yang belum mencapai kenikmatannya kembali menaik turunkan pinggang Jongin yang sudah lemas. Pasrah, Jongin hanya pasrah dan terus mendesah. Ia semakin mengeratkan otot rektumnya, setelahnya terdengar geraman keras yang dibarengi tembakan sperma di holenya. Jongin tersenyum dengan sensasi hangat di perutnya saat sperma itu menyembur di dalamnya. Sehun tersenyum melihat Jongin tersenyum sambil menutup matanya, kemudian ia mengecup kedua kelopak mata indah itu lalu beralih ke telinga Jongin

"Jonginn… menikahlah denganku~"

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Jongin lalu tersenyum halus. Jongin sudah memerah karenanya

"bagaimana?"

"bagaimana apanya?"

Sehun terkekeh lalu mengusap punggung tangan Jongin lembut

"bagaimana jawabanmu sayang?"

Lalu sehun mengecup punggung tangan itu lama

"eng.. jawabanku?"

Sehun melepas kecupannya pada tangan Jongin dan mengangguk

"aku ingin memilikimu Jongin~"

"aku sudah jadi milikmu master~"

Sehun tersenyum kembali kemudian mengelus pipi gembul Jongin

"memiliiki mu seutuhnya, mengikat kita dalam sebuah hubungan, dan membentuk keluarga"

"entah sadar atau tidak, aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali pandangan kita bertemu, ah ani bahkan saat aku melihatmu di halte bus.."

"kau sangat indah, itulah sebabnya aku menculikmu saat itu"

Jongin terdiam mendengar semua kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Sehun

"jadi.."

"aku menerimanya Sehun"

"eh?"

Jongin mengangkat wajah Sehun kemudian mengecup bibir tipis Sehun

"aku menerima lamaranmu masterr~"

"lagipula, nikah muda tidak terlalu buruk"

Sehun sedikit tertawa lalu memeluk tubuh Jongin erat

"terima kasih Jongin.."

"eumm.."

Jongin bergerak menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukkan Sehun, tanpa sengaja, ia sedikit menggerakkan pantatnya yang masih berisi penis sehun yang tiba tiba mengeras

"m-master.. penismu.."

"maaf Jongin, beberapa ronde lagi juga tidak buruk"

Sehun menyeringai lalu membawa Jongin ke kamar dengan gaya bridal. Sepertinya permainan mereka akan berlanjut sampai matahari terbenam hari ini.

- **the end -**

Sebenernya ni ff punya temen gua:v cman dia belum berani ngepost padahal ceritanya bagus—jan lupa comment yee ntar gua sampein comment kalian buat diaaa~ makasih yang udah baca~~


End file.
